


西瓜海盐汽水 1

by kuina_yokoyama



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuina_yokoyama/pseuds/kuina_yokoyama
Relationships: Yonashiro Sho/Honda Kosuke, 与那城奖/本田康祐
Kudos: 7





	西瓜海盐汽水 1

与那城送走了今天最后一个客人，看着那人筋疲力尽的样子，轻轻叹了口气。

这是这个月来第三个了，偷偷违反信息素治安管理规定的客人。  
虽然禁止公共场合主动释放信息素的规定出台已久，但总有人在违规的边缘试探，特别是在健身房这样的地方，都不知道是来找对象还是来健身的。

刚刚送走的这个女孩，刻意将自己的抑制贴偏移着贴，甜腻的花香丝缕渗出，钻进与那城的鼻腔里。他正在指导女孩做平板支撑，趁没有人往这个角落看，贴近女孩耳边像是准备要说些什么。  
女孩心里小鹿乱奔，这次终于能引起他注意了吗……  
“与其想着怎么偷偷释放信息素，不如想想一会怎么做完五分钟的波比跳。这么有精力不如再多加五组吧，不然我很难保证我能不向巡管员举报，有人在公共场合主动释放信息素，进限制区几天跟坐牢没差哦。”  
小鹿撞死了。她默默把抑制贴贴正。

用最温柔的语气，说最狠的话，不愧是健身房数一数二的魔鬼教练与那城奖。虽然按照社会常识，第二性别不会向外人透露，但大家都能猜测出与那城绝对是猛A。魅惑艳丽的面容，配上健壮的身材，让数不清的O、B前赴后继。对他来说太无趣了些，在健身房工作的一年来还没遇到让他下班还想联系的人，只想回家抱着吉他唱歌。

————————————————  
与那城正在整理杂物准备下班，他的同事兼好友安藤火急火燎地跑到他旁边，“奖你你等等！帮我个忙！”说着把一个文件夹塞给他，“家里突然有急事我得回去一趟，我接下来本来还有一个预约，我想取消来着但他已经到楼下了，这次你替我指导，下次我请你吃饭。”看着安藤着急的样子，家里的事应该挺严重的，与那城想都没想就接下了。安藤飞奔出休息间后，与那城快速进入工作状态，翻开资料了解客户相关信息。  
本田康祐，嗯？高中生？安藤什么时候在指导高中生了？  
印象里现在的高中生都瘦得跟纸片人一样，还戴着厚重的眼镜，好像从来没见过这样形象的人在举铁？

与那城浏览一遍计划后走出休息间，远远看到前台登记处一个红头发的人——啊，想起来了，他第一次来的那天，与那城也在前台处和别人聊天。

说实话，与那城见到他的第一印象，是觉得有些可怕的（尽管他是个猛A）。口罩虽然挡住了大部分面部，但凌厉的眉眼还是让人觉得不能招惹；张扬火红的发色，刺绣繁复的棒球服，他单手提着的背包里会不会有钢管砍刀之类的危险品？

然而别人只是平常地陈述自己想要健身塑型，需要教练指导等等。  
之后与那城的确也见过一两次安藤在指导他，除了红发，与那城对他也没有什么称的上深刻的印象。  
没想到是个高中生，外表看上去完全就是个会在涉谷深夜拿着棒球棍开机车狂飙的打手。果然人不可貌相。

本田对于安藤的临时安排也表示了理解，两人礼貌而生疏地开始今天的训练。短短的两个小时内，与那城对本田的态度就发生了极大的变化。  
最主要的原因是——本田是沉默健身派，而平时与那城见得最多的人是明明没加多大负荷，却还叫得比杀猪惨，他觉得年纪轻轻就可以因为听力受损获得工伤赔偿。本田的训练计划相对于一般的计划更为严苛，他却没有一次因为快到身体极限而偷工减料，专注而安静，让与那城颇为欣赏。  
优越的身体素质和意志力，一定是个有潜力的A。

训练结束后，与那城向本田交代注意事项，看着他认真低头做记录的样子，莫名觉得说不定两个人可以做个朋友。

————————————————  
与那城整理好资料后准备今天的第二次下班，却在健身房另一角的镜子前看到了早应该离开了的本田，拿着手机对着镜子应该是在自拍，在健身房的任何一个人都抵制不住镜子的魔力。  
本田换了几个姿势后，突然卷起衣袖，做出肌肉kiss的动作，还连拍了一堆照片。  
与那城突然生出恶作剧的心态，慢悠悠地走向他，本田此时正在低头p图，直到周围的光线暗了一圈才发现有人在他旁边。  
与那城也没有看他，只是在本田疑惑的眼神注视中，露出了自己的肱二头肌（没错，是本田那小胳膊两倍大），也做了肌肉kiss的姿势。  
本田一下就明白了，自己做这个憨憨动作时被与那城看到了，虽然还是不良的表情，但涨红的耳垂出卖了他。  
与那城用眼角瞥见他通红的耳朵，心情一片大好。之前没有注意到，本田的耳朵肉肉的，摸起来手感应该不错。  
在本田强作镇定离开后，与那城突然感受到空气中有一股淡淡的西瓜味，仔细一闻却又不见踪影，难道是之前有人偷偷释放过信息素还存留在这个空间？

但是说实话，与那城突然想喝西瓜汁了，或者西瓜味的饮料，什么都好，是来自本能的渴求。


End file.
